Discarded
by amalik1701
Summary: Nico was experiencing a feeling. It was different, good different. It was how he felt when he met Percy, he still wasn't sure if it was joy or love. At that thought his face started burning up. Stop he told himself. He had to get this girl to camp, The monsters where coming in numbers and would soon overwhelm them. He knew she was different thats why he likes her. What! i do! HEY!
1. The beginning

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic so please enjoy. Comments and constructive criticism is praised. p.s i know she has a stupid name but all will unravel later.**

Nico was experiencing a feeling. It was different, good different. It was how he felt when he met Percy, he still wasn't sure if it was joy or love. At that thought his face started burning up. Stop he told himself. He had to get this girl to camp, The monsters where coming in numbers and would soon overwhelm them and Ath was already dragging him from the long shadow travel also if this is his sister than... It must be joy.

_flashback_

_I had just escaped. Just got the sweet taste of freedom, then i was found. It all happened so fast. This pale sluggish boy found me in a fight with several hellhounds, he grabbed the creepiest sword ever from his sheath and attacked. I faintly remembered falling on to him, no longer able to control the sack of bones i called her body. Then I woke to find that we had left the comfort of my temporary home in the woods and where resting at the peak of a mountain. I let out a faint scream when I noticed I was not alone. That boy Nico was resting on her shoulder. I slowly studied his peculiar features. He looked so peaceful and... wait that kid abducted me and put me on the peak of a fregging mountain. I yelled at the top of her lungs  
>"WAKE UP YOU FREAK" Nico rubbed his eyes and realised where they where and answered<br>"Ummm sorry?"  
>"Uhh fine I accept your apologies. Where are you going to take me now?"<br>"You need to come to Camp half blood with me" I was confused camp half blood?  
>"Why? How can I trust you when you brought me here? Wait how did we get here" I saw that Nico was bored of explaining like he did it ten times a day<br>"You can decide whether to trust me yourself and i brought you here by shadow traveling" I must have looked confused because Nico explained to me the concept of shadow travel and also told me about the gods."So are you saying i might have one of 'the three' as my parent" Nico nodded and explained "Monsters are attracted to demigods the more powerful the parent the more monsters"._

_I'm such a girl **(not trying to insult anyone but girls are normally known for multitasking)**I was eating survival food from my bag while dogging questions about my life, but I could tell his heart was under lock and key too. He kept asking things like 'how have you survived so long?' and 'How did you know about the monsters'. I kept saying don't know, don't care. After a while Nico finally got up from his soft bed of grass and said "We better make a move. we have already been here to long" We gathered the little resources they had left. Nico gave me a questioning look and I nodded, he grabbed my hand and they faded into the darkness and soon appeared on the bottom of a hill.  
>"Is this the camp you were talking about" Nico nodded as we started trotting our way up when Nico screamed<br>"RUN" I started to sprint as I detected fear in Nico's suddenly frail voice. I turned to see, about twenty different monsters charging at us. Nico was tiered and could barely keep up. By instinct i grabbed his arm and willed him to go faster. Nico was slowing us down and I didn't want him to get killed by monsters so I scoped up Nico and continued to run while listening to Nico yelling encouragement. They past a dragon wrapped a tree when Nico screamed __"Halt" in such a commanding tone I immediately stopped and was tempted to drop Nico and salute, but i let him down gently and stared at him intently trying to read why he was so different. After about 30 seconds it turned into awkward silence luckily a couple of kids approached. The first boy introduced the group quickly  
>"Hi I'm Percy, this is Annabeth and this is Rachel " He went on for what seemed like forever while pointing to random people in the crowd until Nico pulled me back "That is enough introductions" The boy named Percy asked Nico is he could give me some tour and Nico noticed how beat i was and said he would give it to me later.<em>

_End of flashback_

Nico sat up in his bed thinking about todays events, it was like trying to put together an unsolvable puzzle. Ath hadn't got claimed yet she attracted dozens of monsters so she has to be important. Percy and Annabeth said that on the summer solace they would take her to lecture the gods into claiming her (and hopefully not die). He thought how lucky they were that him and Percy had patched things up otherwise this journey would be awkward. They where due to leave in two days but they had to ask Dionysos first and he might shoot them down. Nico got up from his coffin like bed(He really had to redecorate) and started pacing, before he knew it the sun was out and everyone had to start there training. Today he joined the Hermes cabin so he could see Ath's fighting skills. She fought like a demon, she beat Nico and Annabeth and was now blocking strikes from Percy. Everyone from the camp had gathered to see them fight. Nico couldn't shake the feeling that she was so hot while fighting. At the start things where slow and Ath was blocking while Percy started attacking, Ath was only using one hand to impress everyone and then about 2 minutes into there endless fight Ath started going on the offence and then after a while of parrying Ath twisted the sword from his hand and caught it in mid air. She turned it to a pen and gave it back to Percy. Everyone started clapping and Percy looked miserable, it was hilarious.

The day went fast except when he interacted with Ath then time seemed to slow but luckily he knew how to hide his emotions well. He kept trying to dodge her but he wasn't to successful. By the end of the day everyone was sat at the camp fire and were singing obviously Nico didn't join in but he say Ath try. Just for tonight Dionysos came out of his shell to meet Ath and said at there first encounter  
>"SHE IS NOT MINE". Ath got on well with Dionysos and he was actually being quite nice to her. Chiron left to bed early as he said he had had a long day and left the campfire aswell as Mr. D. During the campfire i quickly pulled Ath away and took her to the woods and just started to chat and i asked<br>"How cum he is so nice to you?"  
>"Umm who?"<br>"Dionysos"  
>"Ohh he told me he is my godfather along with many others creepy h..." Percy came out the shadows and asked<br>"Um sorry Ath. Can i talk to Nico alone?" Ath nodded and walked away. She acted weird around Percy. What if she liked him? Nico's expression when sad when Percy asked  
>"Whats up Nico."<p>

Ath's POV

Everyone looked anxious to know what me and Nico were doing, When i told them it was a chat about Dionysos they seemed to lose interest. I started to join in, when everyone else stopped. Did i do something wrong? Random campers got up and chanted  
>"Sing, sing, sing" i was looking at the little opening to the forest waiting for Nico to come and save me. There where no signs of him coming so i had to stall.<br>"I don't know any songs" A grinning maniac came out of the crowd and introduced himself  
>"I... am the awesome Leo Valdez."<br>"Im Ath, Nice to meet you" He kissed my hand. I hesitated at the closeness  
>"Likewise. If you don't know any songs, you wouldn't know any music and if that you would sing like a complete and utter maniac, like me" Nico was still not here. What shall i do. Uhhhhh keep stalling?. I could tell some people felt sorry for me, others wanted to see me sing like a dying cat and make fun of me but i answered<br>"Where i come from music is impossible to hear unless through your own mouth, and in the dark days it was all i had so if yo..." A (Not to sound gay) hot girl, about our age walked up and gripped the creep by the shoulder and pushed him back to the crowd, which that laughter erupted and the girl whispered  
>"Sorry about my boyfriend" i could hear myself stutter while saying a single word<br>"Boyfriend?" The girl walked away leaving me with a crowd of people who realised they had stopped chanting and resumed it and no Nico.

**Yay i know it is bad but i ****finished it finally. Plz comment cause I'm tight with Zeus so if you do i will ask him to make you immortal like me (jk)**


	2. WHAT IN HADES DID YOU DO?

**Im back and so are you so hi please enjoy my (Hopefully) EPIC story. So on to what your here for. Btw i kinda updated the ****first chapter and replaced the ending so make sure you have read the improved ending. So forget the ending that was previously written and another btw but most of this is happening at the same time**

Ath's POV

Ath screamed  
>"FINE, I'LL SING YOU SOME CRAPPY SONG" Silence filled the air as I started to hum the tune to the only song I know<p>

Feel alone, scared to death, don't know whats gonna happen next,

Cause your drowning in the darkness,

I can barely see your face cause you just walk away,

Is this a lesson to learn if you love something set it free,

or a warning that you mean to much to me...

I suddenly felt a ping of sadness, while everyone else cheered. I looked up to see Nico had appeared and was right in front of me, clapping. Oh my god (or gods whatever these people say) He heard it. Suddenly i was overwhelmed with emotion and did the most stupid thing ever. I ran. To be honest this would raise more questions in the camp but it had to be done. I ran straight out of the camp to realise i was weaponless..

Leo POV

I was studying the girl while trying to get her to sing. I looked over to my sweet girlfriend Calypso, who looked like she was about to explode. But this girl was different not in the lovey dovey way. She had chestnut hair, slightly lighter than Calypso's with what looked like but there seemed to be strips of hair that where blond. She looked like she tried to hide it but it looked nice. Her eyes they where indescribable, a colour even mankind hadn't found. I found himself staring into her eyes after word I spoke. Eventually Calypso pulled me away and gave me a stern talking to. About commitment and stuff but she knows I could never leave her. Suddenly above all the chaos(Lower case so not Chaos the Titan now that would be chaos) They I heard a voice, So soft and gentle it was impossible to believe it was coming out of such a warrior  
>"That girl has an amazing voice" Leo said to a group of his friends<br>"But at a price did you hear what she said" Piper replied.  
>"It's a load of..."Leo was cut of by Percy<br>"I don't think she is lying, Nico said she has been referring to a dark place"  
>"Uhh let me guess... Word of the day toilet paper"<br>"Whaaaaa" Percy looked confused and Leo snickered. That turned to a screech as Annabeth had stealthily come into the conversation  
>"He is talking about referring, never heard you say that be..." They saw a figure sprint off and realised who it was. Percy started running and screamed<br>"EVERYONE GRAB SOME WEAPONS AND NICO WHAT IN HADES DID YOU DO?" I saw Annabeth confused as she had just come from Camp Jupiter looking for schools but Percy had to stay to discuss some "Important matter' which is normally the snack bar is out of cheese puffs and more than once I when of a burning spree as a 'protest'. I explained the whole 'Ath' thing in a few words  
>"Crazy singing girl, lots of monsters, dark place"<p>

Everyone was at their battle stations, waiting. Ath was still close so Percy ran after her than Nico than Annabeth than Piper than Jason now me. I hope Calypso doesn't add herself to this train of people. I whistled and waited for my metal hunk of junk, Fetus. He came sweeping around the corner and and landed at my feet. I added some cool new attachments but I will definitely be telling you about them later. But for now i saw about 5 tiny cyclopses (When i say tiny i mean like huge but tiny for a cyclops)trotting towards us. Ath was running straight to them i had to stall for her. I burnt the back of the smallest Cyclops head. He Seemed not to care, I couldn't stall, This guy was looking at Ath and licking his lips.  
>"Hey you tiny ding dong, why you so small?"<br>"WATS IT TO YOU " Said the giant, I was trying so hard to make sure his saliva didn't come one me but it was every where  
>"Knock knock?"<br>"Who's there?"The single giant was distracted sooo easily  
>"Leo"<br>"Leo who?"  
>"Leo the distraction"<br>"Huh" The giant was dumb founded to what was happening outside the joke and hadn't noticed weaponless Ath standing in front of him  
>"Yum Powerful demi-god, who's yo.." Ath jumped and kicked him in the face but it still didn't seem to bother him. Oh Gods, I forgot the other cyclopses. To my surprise one of them was standing there the other was trying to squat Ath from the smallest's chest. By now at had the Cyclops on the floor and stepped on his neck. POOF. Dust was flying everywhere. I saw Ath jump to the second moving Cyclops while Fetus and I attacked him with weapons i installed into his head(Told you it was cool) The second one was a dust mite now but Ath just stared at the last one the silence was broke with a huffing Percy.<br>"You...work...fast...How...bout...that.. there" The cyclops turned to show a face and Percy looked surprised  
>"Hello master Jackson i am here on behalf of your father" Personally i think this cyclops talked like an 80 year old rich person. Ath looked very confused and slightly tilted he head when Nico appeared and dropped. Ath's quick reflexes helped her as i saw her reach and save Nico from a terrible head ache.<br>"Why?" Ath asked in a rather feminine voice  
>"Well..."<p>

**You will have to read the next one to find out mwahhhhahhaa I'm evil**


	3. Please don't kill us!

Calypso's POV

I wanted to run and help but my sword skills need 'Rebooting' according to Leo, I waited for like 20 minutes for the group to arrive. Everyone looked in bad shape except Leo and Ath. Did i mention a cyclops was standing behind them  
>"CYCLOPS" the campers where already in battle positions and were about to attack when Percy screamed on top of the havoc<br>"I give you permission to enter camp half blood" Everyone was still except me, I ran and looked for Leo, When Piper saw me worried she explained what happened. She told me how Ath took down two cyclopses than the last one was sent by Poseidon as soon as she heard the name she sprinted into the woods but said nothing about Leo  
>"He is nice, sent by my father. I met him last year before the war" Percy continued<br>"Why did you bring him here" Dionysos came out of the big house which never happened lately. He scanned the crowd  
>"Where is Athe... Umm Ath"<br>"She ran away" I never got how Leo could appear so stealthily on a huge metal dragon. Wait...LEO!. I ran and gave him a hug, He slyly turned it into a passionate kiss that i had to pull away from, The whole camp was staring at Leo for an explanation  
>"I ch..checked, that girl is fast on her feet" The crowd seemed shocked. Chiron galloped out and shooed the crowd until there was only me, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Piper, Jason and Mr. D. He simply said "Explain" as the words flew out of Leo's mouth apparently he had seen most of the action.<br>"So we have one of the most powerful demigods on the loose without a weapon" Nico nodded  
>"It's all my fault... She bolted when she saw me after her little singing thing" Leo again had to tell the story but in the end fingers where pointed at him. Mr. D who was looking angry pulled Percy, Nico and Leo into the big house. I worried Leo's life until Jason exclaimed<br>"No fair!" We all burst out laughing  
>"You want to be in there...You know Mr. D is in their" Piper questioned<p>

Nico's POV

The conversation i had with Percy helped me find my true feelings for Ath but she obviously didn't like me back. She actually ran away because of me

_flashback_

_"What's up Nico?" Percy asked  
>"Nothing. Why'd you ask?"<br>"You have been different with that girl around"  
><em>_"You mean Ath... nah I'm still Nico"  
>"Nico!"<br>"Fine i may have a small crush on her but thats IT" My face started burning with embarrassment  
>"So talk to me about it. Remember I'm here for you"<br>"She is nice... Like you know how you see Annabeth as the most beautiful talented girl ever..."  
>"Yeah cause she is"<br>"Well thats how i see Ath but she doesn't like me"  
>"Why?"<br>"No one ever likes me"  
>"Reyna did" Percy whispered<br>"What?!"  
>"Reyna had a crush on you, didn't you know"<br>"NO! I'm bad at reading emotions"  
>"Too bad you would have been good together but now she hooked up with some minor god"<br>I heard a voice through the leaves so Percy and I peaked through to see Ath yelling at Leo then she started... Singing?_

_End of flash back_

Well now Dionysos wants a chat, whats he gonna do blow my head off for losing his favourite demigod but than i realised Percy and Leo also entering. I got a bit happier that i wouldn't die alone but that happiness slowly faded and turned to fear as Mr. D Screamed  
>"Do you spoilt brats know what you have done?!"<br>"Uhhh i dont"  
>"ATH NEEDED OUR SAFETY..." Mr. D seemed to cool down a bit after giving us that faintest bit of information<br>"People have been after her... powerful people because she is unclaimed, unknown"  
>"What?"Percy exclaimed<br>"Uhhh No one knows her parents. They have been hiding leaving a powerful kid alone I'm a dark place"  
>"And that is?" Leo asked<br>"It couldn't have been worse than Tartarus" Percy looked pale after using the name while Mr. D looked like he was about to say something but bit it back  
>"She's been to Tartarus hasn't she?" Nico asked and his face some how became even paler.<br>"That is not for me to say"  
>"So we have to find her" Percy quickly said before Nico started a fight with a god<br>"Yes a quest will be issued for three demi-gods, You can choose but by tomorrow each of you must have consulted the Oracle ready for the quest"  
>"I'm not leaving Annabeth again"<br>"I'm also not going to leave Calypso"  
>"Work it out yourselves i really don,t care..." We sat in silence not knowing what to do next<br>"GO" I walked outside and completely forgot the cyclops was nice as i was about to attack him as he was holding Calypso. He gently let her down and i grabbed her hip and spun her in a circle. Its lucky i got some muscle otherwise she would have never trusted me to pick her up after the last time... I put her on to a bench and talked to her about the quest. I was like a child begging for candy except i wanted to go on a mission where instead of being hyper (Which i am all the time) i could die.  
>"Please"<br>"No"  
>"Pretty please"<br>"Uhhhhh... No" I could tell she would because she couldn't keep a straight face  
>"I will get you a souvenir"<br>"Sold" I love how she starts to pick up on my sense of humour. I hope Percy can come too or maybe we can go get gorilla guy from Camp Jupiter.


	4. Prophesy time

**My ****friend told me to break up Percybeth and i got sooo annoyed come on Percy jumped into Tartarus for her that shows true love. I might add a bit of jealousy between them though.**

Percy POV

"But i don't want to go i'd rather stay with you Wise girl"  
>"Common the girl needs your help"<br>"But i neeed you"  
>"Percy" She grabbed my chin firmly to make me look into her eyes she sighed and said "Sometimes we need to be apart as there are somethings in this world that we need to face alone and... well we better practice cus your like cling film" Sometimes i feel my dumbness rubs off on her this is one of the times i was in doubt of that<br>"Please" I said in a beaten voice  
>"Umm No" I have been kind of different after Tartarus i know... i just wanna be with my wise girl. I walked to Rachel's little hut to see Leo walking out at the same time<br>"Umm any luck with the prophecies"  
>"Not yet" Nico joined the us and i could tell he was sad that Ath was gone. He looked miserable, his eyes drooping from the loss of sleep. He stayed silent as Leo asked<br>"Nightmares?" Nico nodded slightly. I quickly changed the subject.  
>"Shall we all go together?"<br>"Yeah everyone wants prophecies!" Leo said sarcastically  
>"Yeah, ok" Nico said replying to Leo's joke. We walked in silently which was weird considering Leo was here but i think he noticed Nico's depression and decided the jokes where for later or maybe he just ran out of material. No must be the first one Leo could make fun out of a piece of wood. Rachel saw us and instantly stood upright instead of a hunched position. Her eyes filled with colour. Oh no the prophecy is coming.<p>

"Five demi-gods with bonds of steel, must find the one with achilles' heel  
>They yield the fortune of the queen, whom is shut out and unseen<br>gain the trust of the unknown child, and keep their burninglust on trial  
>Yet there is more to discover, as shot from the depths, the secrets hover"<p>

"YAY" Rachel exclaimed  
>"Uhh yay?"Leo said<br>"Oh the prophecy was short thats great for me as the long ones give me a head ache but for you that means..." Rachel started stumbling over her words  
>"Death will come sooner"<br>"Oooookkkkkk"Leo said as me and Nico stayed silent.  
>"So we need to find two more demigods to help" I said<br>"Ohhhh no Calypso..." He stated it but it sounded like a question  
>"No sorry dude but Annabeth can come and maybe Piper for her... Persuading abilities" I suggested<br>"Yeah cause if this is the Ath i know she wont be persuaded" Percy didn't want to say it but he had only known Ath for 3 weeks

After a good hour of debating we decided on Me, Leo, Piper, Jason and Nico. Annabeth said she wanted me to try live a life without her. She said it like she was going somewhere... creepy but i know my Annie she would never leave me. During the evening campfire i spent as much time as possible trying to stay close to Annabeth but in the end i went to check on Nico in his cabin. I walked into his newly designed room. it looked less dark but it wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows but it looked more Nico. I spotted Nico with his hands to his face sitting on his bed. I sat next to him keeping the silence. His bed was surprisingly comfortable.  
>"Nico..."He cut me off before i could say anything<br>"It's all my fault.. Ath leaving we wouldn't have to go on this stupid quest than"  
>"How is it your fault?" I wanted to know what and why he was blaming himself<br>"In my dream i say a... glimpse of Ath's past. It was horrible. Her journey to Tartarus was worse than mine and yours put together"  
>"So she did go to Tartarus"<br>"Yes..." Nico started explaining

_Flashback in Omar's point of view_

_We where sprinting looking for an exit that didn't exist. Foraging for food we'd never find. Why is it so hard? The only thing willing me to carry on was Ath. How beautiful she was. I miss her smile, I never get to see it any more. She has changed now to fit the profile of this devastating place, she had become a fierce solider yet somehow i was still a coward who's bravery was brought out by the twinkle of hope left in her eyes. I tried so hard to stay focused with the ADHD and all but with her by my side i could do anything. We came to a hut made of bones and tattered what was that... snake skin. No drakon skin. I saw a giant fighting the drakon now. I protectively stood in front of Ath but she pulled me aside and walked towards the Giant who was now looking through what the __drakon had left at upon it's death. Ath continued as i tried to pull her back and she turned and smacked me with intense force  
>"I know what i'm doing" She whispered<br>"And that is?" I asked  
>"Trusting my instincts" She sprinted ahed and came to a halt right in front of the hut. Than she did the dumbist thing ever<br>"You nice?"  
>"Yes i am Damasen and who may you young kids be?"<br>**Another cliffie for you Smiles burn in styx**  
><em>


	5. Who the hell is Omar?

**Sorry i keep forgetting to update so from now on there will be no certain day for my writing i will try and do as much as possible btw sorry it is short**

_continued flashback_

_"Come on then Omar" I walked over to them slowly, gripping the edge of my gold sword. I didn't know why Athena trusted this guy. "Hey it is OK he is the Ares giant" she was talking to me as if I was a 5 year old. "Well the - aaatt makes him worse" "No that means he is super nice, right?" The giant replied in a crackly voice like he hadn't talked in years "I am certainly 'nice' Would you like to come in there is a small group of monsters due West from this hut and another larger group due East" Wow that guy is like a compass but better. Ahh what's it called Radar? Ath and i walked into his hut and said we could lie down in his large bed. I lay right next to Ath she kept telling me to move but i couldn't i just wanted to embrace her. I sang her my song to make sure she was asleep_

Feel alone, scared to death, don't know whats gonna happen next,

Cause your drowning in the darkness,

I can barely see your face cause you just walk away,

Is this a lesson to learn if you love something set it free,

or a warning that you mean to much to me.

_She makes all the bad things about this place fade thats why i love her. She pecked me a small kiss before falling asleep. I saw how tattered her army jacket was so i stayed up trying to fix it for her. I didn't realise i had fallen asleep. When i woke __Damasen__ and Ath were sleeping so i walked out side to see if Tartarus was a dream and i would see a meadow out side, __thats where it all went wrong. There was this giant drakon and as soon as i walked out it came for me._

_End of flashback_

"So this was your dream? A flash back to Ath's past?why didn't you want to tell me that?"  
>"It was a flash back to a previous guy she liked who died. I think she may like me and is worried" Nico's voice faltered but i urged him to continue<br>"Worried about what?"  
>"That i would die too, that i would die when she has fallen for me"<br>"You know what lets go to the campfire and try and cheer up for our journey. We may need you to summon the dead" I was urgently trying to change the subject  
>"I think i would rather rest"<br>"Ok i will see you in the morning" I walked to the camp fire to spend my last night with my Annie. She was sooooo beautiful how could i leave her. I tried to keep our last night cheerful but that took a turn when Annabeth walked me towards the woods. She sat on a mossy tree log that interconnected with another one to make a bench like shape. She motioned for me to sit yet stayed silent.  
>"Annie..." She cut me off<br>"You know i love you, right?"  
>"Of course?" She snuggled into my arms and eventually her head was in my lap and she was staring at the stars<br>"You know..." She looked really sad "I would never leave you" Her voice quietened near the end of her sentence.  
>"I know Wise girl, You love me too much" She managed a fake laugh i could tell it wasn't real. I knew her."Whats wrong Annie?"<br>"How...how'd you know"  
>"Because i know you"<br>"I just..." She started getting to her feet "Want you to know i love you" She started walking back to camp. She looked back at me giving me a look of pure sorrow from her big grey eyes. I found myself standing watching her go. I yelled in frustration since when did we keep secrets. I went through a part of the woods that lead to the beach. I found my pile of rocks that i collected and started skipping them across the water. What did i do wrong? Does she hate me? no she looked sad not angry. What if she is going to leave me? A tear trickled down my face as it reached my chin Piper wiped it away. I jumped a little when she appeared.  
>"You know what my mum told me 'Love is a bond so strong that when you break, it will remain and keep you tethered to a life that will never fade, the life with you and your beloved'" She got up off the sad and started walking back<br>"You know your the second girl to do that today"  
>"What" Piper asked<br>"Say something i completely don't understand than leave"  
>"Oh yeah i saw what happened with Annabeth... Sorry bout that"<br>"It's ok but can i ask you a question"  
>"Sure"<br>"Do you have any idea why she was like that?"  
>"I don't but Jason was kind of weird too"<br>"No Annabeth love you too much. you when to Tartarus together"  
>"But i was the one to go with her it was my choice not hers" Piper grabbed my hand in a friendly way and than kissed it. I quickly leaped back as i saw her image falter to an actor who's name i didn't remember<p> 


	6. Why does a demigods life have to be hard

**Sorry i haven't been able to update my dad took my laptop for my bad grades in English :( I know its short so i will post another ASAP**

Percy POV

"Piper you uhh changed"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You looked like someone your not" I tried my hardest to look puzzled  
>"You mean like this" Piper changed into a beautiful Jennifer Lawrence<br>"How'd you... Aphrodite?" She suddenly changed to have a unstable image and for a moment i saw Annabeth  
>"You guessed well."<br>"Thanks but why are you pretending to be Piper?" I tried to hide my shock when Aphrodite turned to Ath  
>"She faces the same problem as you. A lost love. And you will both have broken hearts if you continue on this quest"<br>"You mean lose Annabeth!?" I must have looked sad because Aphrodite gave me a way to keep that love  
>"You just need to aboard the quest and your Annabeth will love you again" She disappeared. Why didn't she look like Annabeth anymore? Have i stopped loving her? Or maybe it's because she stopped loving me. I continued skipping stones until a harpy came. Last week two campers where eaten by them for staying out late. I didn't want to be harpy food so i dived into the water and urged for my clothes to stay dry.<p>

Piper POV

I was crying into my pillow. Earlier all the girls where swarming round me saying how they would kill Jason but i screamed and made them all back off. He was so... cold and distant. I felt like it wasn't Jason. I wanted to go fir a stroll and it was past curfew but that never stopped me. I put on my blue coat and walked into the night with my jammys on. I walked up to a park bench where i saw a crying Annabeth.  
>"Annie are you ok?" She looked up and sobbed louder and she threw her head back into her hands. She tried to stop sobbing but she couldn't.<br>"I...Percy...Gone"  
>"HELEFTYOUISWEARHIMANDJASONAREDEADMENYOUKNOWWHATIMGOINGTOFINDAWAYTOMAKETHEMPAYMABEYICOU... "I was talking so fast until Annabeth spoke up<br>"I broke up with him" I opened my mouth in surprise.  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't know every time i go near him a wave of anger comes over me and i hate him but when I'm without him... it hurts Piper, it hurts bad"  
>"Shhh"<br>"Wait wh.."  
>"I hear something" I saw Leo standing outside bunker 9, fiddling with the door handle and gently sobbing. He broke the handle off and pried the door open with his hands. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I knew he must have had a brake up too.<br>"Leo you ok?"  
>"APHRODITE IS STUPID" He screamed at the top of his voice.<br>"Shhhh what did she do?"  
>"She made Calypso hate me. She took my one and only love" He gave me a weird face i shrugged it off<br>"So is that why Jason was mean to me?"  
>"Maybe what wait what did he do?"<br>"He started saying 'this isn't right' 'i wasn't the one' 'their are better people out there' and hurtful stuff like that"  
>"Well it is most likely your mean mother she said if we continue on this quest than our love lives will be mucked up."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Who knows maybe Percy will fall for you or Jason fall for Annabeth. Or maybe Jason falls for Percy who knows" We stayed silent waiting for Annabeth to say something. She stood completely upright and stared straight ahead. I shook her shoulders but she went back to her default position.<br>"ANNABETH" Her shoulders suddenly sloched back and she said  
>"Where is my Jason?"<p> 


	7. Love unexpected

**Sorry for the VERY late update i have been getting in trouble at school... ALOT so i had everything taken from me :( but i have it back :) So quick question i was thinking about doing "The librarians meets PJ and HoO" What you think? If you ****haven't watched the librarians than there is something wrong with this world. It comes on Syfy (Or TNT for you americans (see i did research(Oooohhh brackets in brackets in brackets I'm a rebel))) There is some kissing but not too much dirty stuff**

**Piper POV**

I felt like punching Annabeth but it wasn't her fault. IT WAS MY STUPID MOTHER.  
>"STUPID APHRODITE" I yelled. She ruined everything. Leo hugged me (in a friendly way) he whispered in my ear<br>"Please don't get yourself killed by your own mum" I didn't know what to do. I was sad Annabeth was standing near a tree with her back facing us. I went to her to give her the old 'its not your fault a stupid goddess is changing your emotions' when i saw what she carved into the tree it was a A+J in a love heart. I stormed off. I really didn't know what to do, I felt like someone ripped out my heart and gave it to me. I ran back to Cabin 9 when i had collected my thoughts. Leo was still sitting there.  
>"Hey" I said, i was quite upbeat even though i lost Jason i figured out what was meant to happen<br>"Hey" Leo replied half heartedly  
>"So one sec" i tried to do the math in my head but ended up saying it out loud "Annie broke up with Perce, Jason broke up with... Me and Calypso broke up with you. So maybe if me, you, Percy and Nico do this quest there will be no conflicting emotions right?"<br>"Sorry Pipes but i don't want to go i want Calypso" He did grow a slight grin when he rhymed kinda.  
>"We gotta go..." I could tell Leo was in doubt "Get this if this quest wasn't important than why did a goddess threaten us?"<br>"Yes but this 'Goddess' happens to be able to burn us on the spot"  
>"Yes but the consequences will be bad as all your parents will be mad"<br>"But Goddesses Do now, think later"  
>"Uhhh..." I sighed i was fed up of love sick Leo "Lets speak to Percy about it." I started walking to Percy's favourite place... the Beach. I tried to walk normally but Leo kept bumping into me.<br>"Can you cut it out!" after a while i ended up flipping at him  
>"Sorry"<br>"No...i'm sorry i guess i am just sad about Jason and stuff but i have always thought me and him where too different you know"  
>"Different like Leo" he said it in a really weird way with puppy dog eyes... wait was he asking me out?!<br>"Uhhhh yes?" I ended up saying to the hobbit. He hugged me, tight. I had to pry him off me and we carry on walking in silence. I started jogging until i saw the harpies. i quickly ducked behind a tree and had to pull clueless Leo before he became Harpy food. We stayed close. I was staring into Leo's brown eyes. He leaned in and i didn't stop him. We kissed. But it was different from when i kissed Jason. Maybe because it's forced or maybe Leo loves me. But his lips seem so familiar...  
>"You know that when you had memories of Jason..." I wanted to say something but i was to stunned<br>"It was actually me. you and I were a thing, we were in love till that goddess separated us." His voice changed at the end of the sentence he literally spat out his words. Showing his hatred to Hera. I felt sorry for him he barely had any time with Calypso now he is crushing on me  
>"Leo stop lying i know that Hera put memories in my mind stop faking it. Even though its not your fault"<br>"I am seriously not lying. You remember your first kiss with 'Jason'" He put up air quotations around Jason's name "Well that was me. I always lik..."  
>"Percy?" I saw a head pop out of the water. Leo looked over "Going for a late night dip?" The normal Leo was back. My Leo. I mean my friend Leo. Percy scolded at Leo.<br>"Annabeth broke up with me" Percy said  
>"We know" I told Percy the story<br>"Ok thats why i can't stop thinking about Calypso" Normally Leo would have gone mad of some one went for his girl.  
>"Yeah and i can't stop thinking about my Pipes." He pulled me into a kiss but this time i didn't pull away. It soon turned into a make out session and i just didn't want to stop.<br>"Please stop" I heard Percy say. I stopped kissing Leo and smartly said  
>"Ops"<br>"Uhh I'm going to go to my cabin and rest, You guys should do that too. SEPARATELY. If we are going on this quest than we need rest"  
>"For the best" Leo added and i looked at him in a 'What the hell' type way. "What i wanted another rhyme "<br>"Okay goodnight. See you tomorrow and by the way if you guys keep making out than i will make you stay here" I hadn't realised but i was on Leo and i mean ON Leo. I had one arms wrapped around him and the other on his cheek  
>"Hey its not me" Leo said as he took a break from our make out session. Percy walked away. We continued to make out for who knows how long. I really like Leo. I don't know why i haven't felt this before<p>

**Yayyyyyy. Finnnnnishhhhhhedddddd. Yeah i twisted it up Aphrodite is working magic on her own daughter and Leo actually has feelings for her. Just so your not confused here is the messed up couples **

Annabeth+Jason

Piper+Leo

Percy+ Calypso


End file.
